


Como siempre?

by Laura_c



Category: Original Work
Genre: Argentina, Gen, POV First Person, very short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_c/pseuds/Laura_c
Summary: Lo que parece ser un día común en la vida de Antonio rápidamente da un giro inesperado
Kudos: 1





	Como siempre?

Esa mañana me levanté, como siempre. Hice el mate, como siempre. Comencé a leer el diario de hoy, como siempre.

No tardé en llegar a la parte de avisos funebres, un placer culposo que revisaba con una minuocidad casi religiosa, como siempre.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi: " _Antonio Enrique Gomez. Que en paz descanse. Nunca le olvidarán. sus amigos e hijos"._ Lo volví a leer, incapaz de creerlo. Era mi nombre, era mi fecha de nacimiento. El diario cayó de mis manos: la fecha de fallecimiento era ayer.


End file.
